


Hide and Seek

by MonochromeMog



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Gabriel, Hide and Seek, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Scared Sam, Serial Killer Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ding dong, Gabriel is here to bring Sammy back from the people who stole him from the Archangel. And this time, he'll never let Sam go. </p>
<p>Sam didn't know how it went to Hell so quickly, but he knew he had to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek 

 

"Sammy~! I know you're here~! You can't hide from me forever~!" 

Sam shivered, pressing his hand against his nose to muffle his whimpers of fear. He heard something open, but it was slammed closed right after when the Archangel found that his prey wasn't hiding there. 

Sam didn't know how everything could go to Hell so quickly. He was just sitting on the sofa with Dean and Castiel; they were enjoying a simple movie together because Dean figured that they needed to relax. Sam complied after a while of Dean's constant begging, but Castiel didn't really mind so he was already on Dean's side. 

It was suppose to be a peaceful evening. 

Nothing horrible was suppose to happen. 

But then he came.

Gabriel. 

They all thought he was dead, so they were all equally surprised when he showed up out of no where. The short Archangel had a dangerous glint in his eye as he stared at the three men, a knife was clutched in his shaking hand and he was gritting his teeth together. 

Sam realised what type of knife was in his hand too late. An Archangel blade. 

Gabriel just lashed out, he stabbed Castiel first and kept stabbing him over and over and over again until he wasn't moving anymore. Tears filled in Dean's eyes at the sight and Sam felt bile rise in his throat. Gabriel looked up from Castiel's mangled body to look at Dean. 

"You have something that belongs to me..." 

Was all he said before Gabriel attacked Dean, it didn't take long before he stabbed the older Winchester brother in the head with the Archangel blade. Sam gulped as he watched Gabriel beat his brother to a bloody pulp. He wasn't sure what to do, everything happened so fast and the only thing he could think to do was to run and hide. 

And that's what he did.

Sam knew it was a cowards way out. He watched his family die in front of him and he did nothing to stop it. He just stared as the evil Archangel repeatedly stabbed them. Sam hid in Dean's closet, tears streaming down his cheeks as he remembered the look on Dean's and Castiel's face as their gift known as life was taken away from them. 

"Sammy~. Come on out~. I love you~. Don't you love me~?"

Well, Sam did actually. Before Gabriel slaughtered his family though. The feelings have disappeared now... Actually, Sam felt hollow inside. He felt empty... 

Maybe he should just let Gabriel kill him. 

THUMP 

THUMP

"Sammy~! Are you in this room~? I can hear you breathing~."

The footsteps were getting closer to the room Sam was in and he could smell the blood off of Gabriel as soon as he entered the room. Sam gagged, but didn't remove his hand. He closed his eyes, trying to block out his surroundings. 

"Sammy~. I can smell you~." 

Unfortunately for him, Gabriel was a constant reminder where he was. 

"Are you under the bed~?"

He should just concentrate on breathing properly. 

"Oh~. You're not here~. Are you under the desk~?" 

Concentrate....

"Are you in the closet~?" 

On breathing... 

Light flooded into his hiding place and he felt dread fill him as he heard the giggle and he was yanked up harshly by his arm. 

 

"I'VE FOUND YOU, SAMMY~!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This is just something I wanted to do quickly. It is based off of the Vocaloid Song Hide and Seek. This is my first time writing evil Gabriel, it's really hard to imagine Gabriel being evil. 
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.


End file.
